The New Usagi
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: Usagi is living out her fantasy...and Michiru is more than a little upset. Things could get ugly.


I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
The New Usagi by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
Usagi licked her lips. She had been waiting a long time. She was totally ready.   
  
Her fingers played over the soft edges, teasing a little. Then she stopped messing around. She thrust her tongue in and let the cool feeling spread throughout her mouth. The sensation spread over her whole body. She was enjoying this more than she could have imagined.   
  
The feeling was indescribable, and more so because she knew she was doing something so forbidden, so uncharacteristically Usagi. No one would have expected this from her. Her friends wouldn't approve, and she knew Michiru wouldn't be happy. Well, that didn't matter. Michiru couldn't do things like this. This was wild, and Michiru was anything but wild. She could just keep being lady-like and perfect and believing that would bring her happiness. Usagi knew better. Now, she had what she wanted and no one was going to take it away.   
  
The smooth, melting touch surrounded her. She was cold and hot at the same time. The emotion overwhelmed her. Suddenly a wave of doubt hit her and she wondered if the consequences would be as bad as she had been told. All of her friends and even her family knew she had these feelings and that they could be dangerous to Usagi if acted upon.   
  
Those thoughts were forced out of Usagi's mind by another wave of pleasure. She felt that she was relaxing in the winds over a calm ocean. No, she couldn't bring Michiru into this or she would feel more ashamed. Now, she was flying through space and each star paused to blow her a kiss. Pure joy filled her heart. This was something even Mamo-chan couldn't give her. He would never let her do what she really wanted. Now she realized she had never wanted anything as much as this. The ecstasy had caught her and it would never let her go. She had changed. No one could stop her now, not when her heart was racing and her lips were on fire and ice...  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!"   
  
The door to Haruka and Michiru's bedroom flew open. Usagi was powerless and unable to hide from the scornful eyes of Michiru.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Michiru-san. I don't know what came over me. It was all so enticing, and..."   
  
"Usagi-chan, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. To do such a thing...is beyond even you!"   
  
"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You know what I am talking about. I should have known. You just can't keep your hands...and your tongue...to yourself!"   
  
"Now wait just a minute! I haven't done anything like this in a long time."   
  
"Don't pull that with me. You know perfectly well that you did the same thing last week and the week before that. Don't think that just because last time it wasn't in my house that I don't know about it. I've known about this for a long time, but I have been courteous enough not to say anything."   
  
"That was something entirely different."   
  
"And just how was that different, you little liar?"   
  
"Last time it was strawberry. This time it's double chocolate chip."   
  
Michiru sweatdropped.   
  
"Usagi-chan, I think you had better give up on dieting. You just can't resist ice cream. You had just better pray from another enemy to attack so that you can get some exercise as Sailor Moon."   
  
"I guess you're right, Michiru-san. Do I still look a little thin to you?"   
  
"You look fine, Usagi-chan, but you wrinkled your clothes a little and you have chocolate all over your face and hands. Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up."   
  
Usagi let Michiru lead her out of the bedroom, taking only one longing, backward glance.   
  
Once they had disappeared, a big pile of pillows on the bed began to shift a little and Haruka, clad only in navy blue silk pajamas popped out, grabbed the pint of ice cream, and withdrew to her hiding place.   
  
AN: Well, this is what happened when you have double chocolate chip ice cream late at night. I accept no responsibility for it. I blame Breyers (J/K Please don't sue me). This fic was inspired by one called "Outer Senshi Parts" that I saw on fanfictioncentral.net. I'm sorry, I don't remember the author's name, but I must thank whomever for the idea, although this is only very loosely based on their fic.   
  
Anyway, a mysterious ending, ne? Is Haruka on a diet too? Was she hiding there because she was craving ice cream...or Odango?   
  
By the way, don't expect to see a lot more fanfiction like this from me, unless I get great reviews on this. I am not this kind of writer, usually...I don't know what got into little me, but maybe I will consider changing my style a little if this goes well.   
  
Okay, the author's notes are getting longer than the story, so, in the great tradition of Naia, I will end them here, and hope you'll R&R.   
  
Oh wait! I would like to thank chocolate for giving me this great idea. Chocolate forever! Hey, who are you guys? I like the white coats. Wait a minute, I still have more to write. NOOOOOO!!!!!   



End file.
